The Fire Within
by kazxhtean
Summary: Princess Kazxhtean Haddock the daughter of Stoick the Vast and older sister of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. She is now 28 and discovered a all new dragon that starts this interesting story of fun, friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the big battle against Berk and Drago, Eret looked and Princess Kazxhtean Haddock with some blush on his face Kaz noticed him looking at her and turned her head to him blushing too...

3 years later...

1 woke up at 7:30 as usual and my brother, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III woke up a few seconds after I did and went outside as usual the day was beutiful the birds sang and the wind blew through our faces.

"Nice day huh sis?", Hiccup asked.

"Yep little bro!", I replied.

But little did I know who was coming to visit Berk. I went inside my house and put my crown on and came back out again only to hear some exciting news.

"Sis someone is coming to visit us today!", Hiccup told me.

"Really!? Who!?, I asked Hiccup curiously.

"Eret!", Hiccup replied.

I felt a blush coming on my face.

"Eret!? When!? Why is he coming!?, I exclaimed blushing.

"Wait why are so excited then usual and is your face red!?, Hiccup asked.

"Red!? No no it's nothing!, I said.

"It is red! Are you in love with him?, Hiccup asked.

"No I am NOT!", I shouted and strangled Hiccup's arm.

"Ow ow ow! Ok ok! Stop it!, Hiccup pleaded in pain.

I gave in and stopped hurting his arm I flipped my fringe and ran to the beach to get some fresh air and caught a glimpse of a big ship sailing to our docks I recognized that ship immediately it was Eret's ship I rushed to tell Hiccup and he came with the elders, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thortson. We all greeted Eret and Hiccup saw Eret blushing when he saw me so Hiccup dropped a banana peel at where I was walking and waited. I without noticing the banana peel slipped on it and almost fell but Eret caught me before I hit the ground I noticed what was happening and quickly freed myself and stepped away and blushed Eret blushed too Hiccup looked at me delighted with a gleeful face I looked at him with a secret message on my face: your in sooo much trouble Hiccup knew what I was thinking and moved away in fear.

After Eret's visit was over I went to my stables and took my Deadly Nadder, Peach for a little fly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**...**

**This is the second part of The Fire Within over here I am writing whatever comes up to my mind after the fly with Peach hope you enjoy! :3**

**...**

**I and Peach were already nowhere near Berk all we see was the sea and some land we decided to take a break from flying and landed on a high cliff with beautiful flowers at its edges I sat at the edge of the cliff beside Peach.**

**"Careful to not squash the flowers Peach"**

**But what did Peach do? She didn't listen as usual she moved a little to the edge where some flowers were and sat on them purposely and fell asleep.**

**"Peach! Ugh.. She never listens to anyone"**

**I leaned back at Peach and stared at the sky I was about to fall asleep when I heard a dragon's wing beat near my ear I turned around and saw who it was it was my mother, Valka standing on her Stormcutter, Cloudjumper.**

**"Oh hey mom"**

**"What brings you here, Kaz?"**

**"Oh nothing just wanted to get some fresh air"**

**My mother landed and walked over and sat down beside me and Cloudjumper actually managed to wake up my lazy, stubborn dragon. Peach woke up and got up to play with Cloudjumper I and mother giggled. It was getting dark and the sun was setting.**

**"We should be getting back now", my mother said and I agreed.**

**During our flight back we saw fire burning somewhere below but because of the dark we can't see it clearly but whatever it was it looked like trouble.**

**"What's going on down there?"**

**"I think we should just not care about it and continue our flight home", My mother replied but by the time she turned around I was already flying down towards the fire.**

**"Kaz! Wait!", My mother yelled and followed my behind but when we got closer we saw what looked like a dragon... We don't know what species it is or why it is fighting with the villagers in that tiny village but what we do know is it is a new discovery of a new dragon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**...**

**It took me some time to think about what the unknown dragon that Kaz and Valka saw will be but I finally thought about something! Read on to find out what it is! :D**

**...**

**Just when I got closer to the tiny village I saw something moving in the dark as I got nearer I saw what it was it was a big net! Before I and Peach could avoid it the net already caught us together.**

**"Really? Again!?"**

**My mother rushed to rescue me she saw a few more of the net shooting at her but successfully avoided them and landed on the village holding up her staff she did a strange pattern on her staff against the unknown dragon and suddenly the dragon stopped breathing fire and calmed down the villagers were shocked after they saw what she did. **

**"How did you do that?", one of the villagers asked my mother.**

**"All it takes is a little patience to make a dragon do what you want", she replied calmly but in the inside I know that she was really angry with the people in the village for trying to hurt a dragon that didn't mean any harm. **

**"Um... Since we helped you from that dragon could you be kind enough to realese my daughter and her dragon?", my mother asked.**

**"Oh of course sorry for shooting your daughter and her dragon down", the soldier said while cutting out the ropes of the net that held me and Peach down. I thanked the soldier and I and my mother left the village to go back home but before we could fly further my mother waved her staff again and out of the water came the very same dragon that was terrorizing the villagers of the small village. I looked at my mother with a very confused looking face and she just smiled and carried on flying with the unknown dragon following her I just rolled my eyes and kept on flying. Along the way my mother started to explain why she called the unknown dragon to follow her.**

**"The reason I summoned that dragon to follow us is because it is unknown and it is a good discovery and we could learn all about it and create a new page in the book of dragons and that means we have a new dragon species in Berk", she said. I now knew what she was up to and excitedly flew along side her.**

**"That's an amazing idea mom!". And my mother smiled at me. Soon we could see Berk forming up in the horizon when we got to Berk we landed near Fishlegs's house. Fishlegs heard us knocking on his door and he opened it and saw us.**

**"Oh hey guys!", he greeted us cheerfully. "What brings you here?", he asked us.**

**"A new dragon!", I replied.**

**"OMG OMG OMG", he exclaimed repeatedly after hearing what I have told him.**

**"What does it look like?! What does it do?! What class is it?! Does it swim?!, Fishlegs asked excitedly.**

**"Woah woah woah! Fishlegs calm down", I said just come outside and see whats waiting for you I told him Fishlegs immediatly ran out of his house and to his amazement the unknown dragon was there standing tall with its long and big wings covering the whole main square.**

**"Woah...", Fishlegs exclaimed in amazement. "What species is it?", he asked us.**

**"We don't know yet that's why we came to you", my mother replied.**

**"Me?", then Fishlegs thought for a moment and said, "lets show it to the academy!", he exclaimed. We all went to call the gang to the academy when we all were in the academy and after we explained everything to them they all thought of a name.**

**"Guys, I actually already thought of a name after it came out of the water!", I said.**

**"The water? So what have you thought about?", Astrid asked walking towards me curiously.**

**"How about we name it the Burning Wing Glider?", I suggested.**

**"That sounds awesome Kaz!" , Hiccup exclaimed.**

**"But why the Burning Wing Glider babe?", Snotlout asked. I rolled my eyes and replied, "because when my mom summoned it, it didn't fly it actually glided.**

**"Interesting I didn't notice that.", my mother said.**

**"What class is it?", Fishlegs asked.**

**"I think either Stoker or Tidal", I replied.**

**"Why?", he asked.**

**"Because its firepower is really strong but i think it also swims in water and lives in there so Tidal class is the most possible.", I said.**

**"Then it's set then! We will test out its stats and personality tomorrow!, Hiccup said.**

**"But shouldn't we name our new friend?", Astrid said.**

**"How about Firey?", I suggested. And they all agreed and they all cheered for their new discovery.**


End file.
